Broken Wings- My Ascent To Grace
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin Shows his true feeling's for Simon after they nearly die but they didn't because Alvin is an Angel With this mind blowing discovery, Alvin set's out to discover who he truly is with the help of his new mate But will they like what they discover or will it break them apart?


Broken Wings- My Ascent to Grace

Normal A/n inserted here

I don't own AATC and so on and so forth

Yes this is an alvon

It is a supernatural fic and will contain some religious themes, swearing and possible gore

* * *

Chapter 1

I felt the gun placed against my chest, the hammer pulled back as the attacker screamed at me to get on the ground but I stood my ground over the injured Simon, he still felt pain from the beating he took and this made me angry because even though I wouldn't admit it but I had feelings for Simon and I wanted him to be my mate that's if I live through this. I closed my eyes, a blinding light shone from me as the attacker pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet enter my chest but I felt no pain, I heard the attacker drop his gun and as I opened my eyes I saw the man begging or praying before me

"Forgive me lord" the man said as tear streamed down his dirty face

I shook my head as crimson wings came into view but I tried to see where they came from but I saw they stretched from my back, I turned back to the man pleading for his life. I knew what to do almost instantly, a Crimson bladed sword appears in my hand as I saw the crimes the man had committed

"BALTIM NOSTOAH NOASMI ZONRENSG"* I say in perfect Enochian as I hit him with my elbow, effectively knocking him out

I turn to Simon who was cowering in fear and awe; my sword vanished as I went to touch him. He flinched at first but he quickly accepted my warm, I held him as he sobbed into my chest with a pain in his heart. I let him cry himself to sleep before standing with him in my arms; I disappeared as a cop ran over to the unconscious man.

I appeared in the lounge room suddenly, standing in front of Theo and Dave who now where shocked by my sudden appearance but I moved gracefully past them. I headed towards mine and Simon's room, Theo had moved into Dave's room due to his nightmares. I laid Simon on his bed, watching Simon open his sapphire blue eyes and stare back at me with an expression if mixed emotion's but my own emotions where clear for both of us to see

"I love you with all my being Si" I said, my hanging loosely behind me for all to see

"Al….I…..I don't….don't know my own feelings" Simon said nervously, I tried to fight back my tears which failed as they rolled down my cheeks "But I know I love you Al"

I chuckled softly and began to stroke his fur, I began to sing as I looked lovingly into Simon's eye's

**_Cover my eyes_**

**_ Cover my ears_**

**_ Tell me these words are a lie_**

**_ It can't be true_**

**_ That I'm losing you_**

**_ The sun cannot fall from the sky_**

Simon whimpered as he clung to me as if I where his only lifeline and he never let go and his grip never faltered

**_Can you hear heaven cry?_**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of an angel._**

My Voice came out almost angelic as I sang to my weeping brother, my hand never leaving his soft fur as the moonlight now shone upon us

**_Stop every clock_**

**_ Stars are in shock_**

**_ The river will flow to the sea_**

**_ I won't let you fly_**

**_ I won't say goodbye_**

**_ I won't let you slip away from me_**

I took notice of Dave and Theo, who stood in the door way watching this exchange between me and Simon. Shock was present on their face but I kept singing to Simon

**_Can you hear heaven cry?_**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of an angel._**

I let my voice rise with the melody of the song and I watched as Simon started to drift off to sleep

**_So hold on_**

**_ Be strong_**

**_ Every day on we'll go_**

**_ I'm here, don't you fear_**

I let my voice ring out through the house, causing an almost chilling sensation to run down my voice as well as Dave's and Theo's spin from the way they shivered

**_ Little one don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_ Don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_ Don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

I let myself grow gradually quieter as I grew closer to finishing the song, looking down at Simon who was now snoring slightly onto of me

**_Cover my eyes_**

**_ Cover my ears_**

**_ Tell me these words are a lie_**

I finished the song to see Dave was crying and Theo was standing shocked at what he had just witnessed, I smiled at them as I saw usher Theo towards his room. He was about to close the door on us when I heard him whisper "Good night boys"

"Good night Dave" I responded in a soft sleepy voice as Dave closed the door "Good Night Si"

"Good night Alvin" Simon said raising his head to my neck, bitting down gently but hard enough to leave a mark to say I've been claimed "I love you"

"I love you too Si" I said as Simon offered me his neck to claim him, doing this the same as he had before drifting off into an extremely comfortable sleep as me and Simon shared our warmth and pleasure of being with each other.

* * *

_The next morning_

The next morning I woke up to the familiar sound of Theo humming a song as he cooked, I smiled as I inhaled Simon's scent as he slept peacefully curled up beside me. I kissed the sleeping Simon, who let me kiss him without hesitation and began to kiss back. The kiss was deep and intense, the fire of passion and love sparked in us both as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I felt his mouth vibrate as he let out a soft moan and felt as time was slowing down around us but I broke the kiss to get some air

"We should go down from breakfast or they send up a search party" I said, jokingly but Simon simply kissed me on the nose and got out of bed

"Then they'll have trouble finding us" Simon said as he stripped off his clothes from yesterday

"My god you are one gorgeous munk" I said with a chuckle, causing Simon to blush and bite his lip

"Heh you think so?" Simon asked nervously

"I know so, come on let's get something to eat" I said exiting the room with Simon in tow, knowing this was going to be a good day

* * *

A/n

* BALTIM NOSTOAH NOASMI ZONRENSG = Justice has been delivered

Tears of an angel - watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w –

I hope you guys enjoyed this I do plan on making this a multi chapter story so be patient but I do you enjoyed this so far but can anyone not say 'awwwwwwwwwww so cute!' mph no... good


End file.
